The Tales of Kitsune
by Horizon-Dawn
Summary: What if a forgotten legacy came to light, long before the 'Kyuubi attack' on that fateful 10th of October happened? Would the event still occur, or will it inadvertently save Naruto the pain of living without his parents? / AU, (kinda) good!Kurama from the beginning
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden!**

 **Summary:** **What if a forgotten legacy came to light, long before the 'Kyuubi attack' on that fateful 10th of October happened? Would the event still occur, or will it inadvertently save Naruto the pain of living without his parents? / AU, (kinda) good!Kurama from the beginning**

* * *

Ancient folklore tells of the mischief of creatures called kitsune.

Kitsune are described as foxes endowed with magical abilities. The number of their tails reflect how powerful they are. It also indicates their versatility and cunning, for only the smart ones can survive for long.

It is told that at reaching the 50-years-age threshold, they gain the ability to shape-shift into humans. Supposedly, almost no one can detect the difference between a shifted kitsune and a naturally born human. Given that the kitsune is talented in their art, because there are enough stories about their failures as well, either bringing harm to themselves or to the people it had decided to mix itself with.

Approaching the age of 100 years, kitsune have gained enough experience to further expand their original ability. They are able to change their own appearance and shift into the form of other beings. The extent of the possible changes depends on the individual talent and the additional accumulated amount of experience, which comes along with practice.

By then, kitsune have already out-lived their normal counterparts – the foxes – by many a biological lifespan, and this applies to some of the humans as well. With each century, their senses and abilities continue to evolve, getting better and better in contrast to human biology, which dictates a peak in condition followed by deterioration. If records are to be believed, they report that some kitsune are able to discern things from thousand miles afar, while others have mastered the skill to deceive humans, confusing their senses and perceptions. Because of the latter, kitsune as a whole have gained the notorious reputation as being foxy tricksters.

* * *

And then, there was also the whispered legend of a 1000-year-old fox who communicated with Heaven. Alas, this awed veneration had vanished long ago from human memory, washed away with history that ensued thereafter for the People of Old.

Conflict arose. War happened.

And most important of all: When the Sage of the Six Paths – Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo – passed away, his sons were tangled up in problems of their own, the Bijuu scattered themselves into the world. With no one standing by their side and advocating their good will, people began to fear them. Irrationality and the instinctual fear of the unknown drove the humans.

Their animosity grew into mutual hatred toward each other. The Bijuu unconsciously suppressed all positive memories of the better times, wanting to wash their hands of the past. This way, they would not be hurt by the world that has come to despise and fear them.

However, Fate can be a quirky thing. Tenacious by its very nature, it does what it wants.

For a certain ten-stories tall, nine-tailed fox – called 'Kyuubi' by the humans and 'Kurama' by his deceased father-figure – it means his past will catch up with him, whether he wants it or not.

* * *

Uzushiogakure – The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides – had its location in the Land of Whirlpools, before it was destroyed in war.

It is known that the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushio and the Senju Clan of Konoha are distant blood relatives. As such, even their close ties were not close enough for the Uzumaki to share their biggest secret.

It was held close to themselves and would only be told from Uzumaki to Uzumaki.

One famous figure that came from the Uzumaki Clan is Uzumaki Mito, who became the wife of the Shodai Hokage – Senju Hashirama.

Our story begins after the battle in the Valley of the End, with the defeat of Uchiha Madara by the very hands of Hashirama himself.

This was also where Kyuubi was temporarily brought under control by Mito's husband. Mito took the initiative and used fūinjutsu to seal Kyuubi within herself. She had full confidence that she was the best choice to be the Kyuubi's jinchūriki.


	2. Chapter 1: First Visit and First Talk

_Narrative – normal_

 _Thinking –_ Italics

 _"Human Talking_ " _–_ Italics within quotation marks

 ** _"Bijuu Talking"_ –** Bold + Italics within quotation marks

* * *

It was late in the evening. In the privacy of her own room, Mito lay on her futon.

She knew that no one would disturb her here. Everyone was made aware that whenever she withdrew herself into these four walls, she wished to remain in complete solitude until she stepped out of her room again by herself.

One of the reasons were her practice in the Art of Sealing – fūinjutsu – which was a speciality among the Uzumaki Clan. To perform fūinjutsu, one needed a calm and steady hand, as well as a diligent and focused practitioner behind it. Even a single stroke gone wrong could prove to be fatal.

The undisturbed silence was even more so needed when I master was at work. And she had mastered the art with flying colours. Seals created by her hand were of a complexity almost unheard of. The inhabitants of the Senju compound would have deeply respected her for her talent alone and they were secretly very grateful that such dangerous creations were not in the hands of enemies.

However, Mito also appreciated the calm and quiet in itself. She freely admitted that she was not a people person. Some described Mito as having a dignified air around her person. Although, she personally thought of herself just naturally more inclined to being a bit more distant than other people.

She liked to have her personal space where she can backtrack to. Likewise, such behaviour helped consolidate the fact that she was her own person, not simply the wife of the Shodai Hokage.

* * *

Mito acknowledged the signs of her own mind trying to steer her away from her self-imposed mission. With concentrated effort, she pushed the distractions – idle musings and memories of the past – from the forefront of her mind.

She was nervous.

Not a lot of people could see past her seemingly ever-present calm composition. Only a select few were blessed with the ability to see through her regardless of her donned mask of cold tranquillity, such as her deceased parents and her husband Hashirama, the man she had deeply respected in the beginning and who she genuinely learned to love in the present.

Mito took a deep breath and forced herself to further calm down. With time, her breath became slower and deeper. She was going to meditate and wander into her mind for the first time since the battle in the Valley of the End.

This was long due. She already gave _him_ a few days to calm down and herself some additional odd days to mentally prepare herself.

Soon, she was in a deep trance-like state. An outsider would think she was asleep, but the unnatural stillness gave away that something more significant was transpiring.

_–V–_–V–_ Inside Mito's mindscape _–V–_–V–_

When Mito opened her eyes again, she was greeted to the sight of an endless expanse of white. She herself was standing on transparent water. And yet, the colourless water did not reveal the ground beneath it nor gave it space for her feet to sink into the water.

But she was not here for the first time, so she did not pay these observations – perceived in passing – any mind. No, her whole attention was for the new and foreign elements in her mindscape. Firstly, the massive bars that reached so high, she did not see where they ended. And secondly, the angry snarling of the unmistakable nine-tailed fox.

She did not allow herself to visibly react. Many hours spent meditating in the past came to fruition. Her secret was yet to be discovered and to the Kyuubi she appeared as confident and composed as ever. She will not fall prey to her fear that her vicinity to Kyuubi's tainted and foul chakra had fostered inside her. The control of her calm facade was near perfect. Not even the landscape of her mind indicated anything but what she wanted it to look like. She also had seen her image mirrored on the water by her feet. This gave her courage to keep standing in front of the mighty Kyuubi.

On the day she made herself a jinchūriki, she had already decided to give the tailed beast a few days to roar and rampage inside her. Then, she would observe how Kyuubi will react to her presence. Upon his reaction, she would decide how to handle him in the future. No matter how the outcome may be, Kyuubi will remain sealed within her. Not only will she prevent him from harming her own home and the newly emerging Shinobi Villages around the entire Elemental Nations, she is also keeping other people from misusing this Bijuu's enormous destructive power.

It does not seem that Kyuubi will calm down in the near future. Still, she remained standing in front of the huge cage, a safe distant away, and observed.

_–V–_–V–_ Outside Mito's mindscape _–V–_–V–_

Mito slowly came back to herself. Apart from the slight headache she had, due to the unaccustomed exposure to Kyuubi's potent chakra, she was perfectly fine. It certainly went better than her worst case scenarios.

She carefully stood up and walked towards the sliding shōji door that lead out of her room. On her short way there, she fully enjoyed the feel of the tatami under her bare feet. After hours spent in her mind, she had missed the feeling of real ground. The transparent water had felt like nothing, but at the same time it had numbed her feeling of actual sensations.

She was sure that a stay lasting many days without pause in her own mind could make her temporarily forget the sensations felt in the real world. Humans just were not made to endure such isolation from physical contact, it was just too crucial for our life and without it, problems will undoubtedly make an appearance.

Silently, she slid the shōji door to the side and peeked outside. The hallways were dark. It must be in the middle of the night now. As a skilled Kunoichi, she was able to walk soundlessly. She wanted a few minutes of fresh air, then she would go back and sleep.

It was a cloudless night and the stars were clearly visible. Mito sat down and let the starry sky fill her vision. She felt very peaceful in this moment.

As she had foreseen, Kyuubi had not relented in his rage. His snarls where nothing intelligible, even though she knew that he was capable of speech and possessed intelligence.

* * *

From then on, Mito tried to visit a few hours every day, although not so long as her very first visit to Kyuubi. Unless she was needed, she would make some time before sleeping to go into her mindscape.

On the 24th day of the third month – a good quarter year – since the sealing of Kyuubi had happened, progress was made.

Mito had studiously visited Kyuubi without letting the failings – always being greeted by the animosity in her mindscape, not relenting in his intenseness at all – get to her. Therefore, she was mildly surprised when on this particular day, silence greeted her first.

_–V–_–V–_ Inside Mito's mindscape _–V–_–V–_

Silence, charged thickly with Kyuubi's unpleasant chakra and tenseness, but silence nonetheless. Only the lazy swishing of his nine tails interrupted the complete stillness.

Both stared at each other in the eyes for the very first time. Surprisingly, Kyuubi was the first to break the silence.

 _ **"** **Speak, despicable human. What do you intent to achieve with your pointless visits?"**_

 _"I do not know yet. I have been waiting for you to talk to me, so I may see for myself where this may lead to."_

 _ **"** **Hmph. You humans are all the same. I know that you have ulterior motives. Is it my power you wish to use? THEN RELEASE ME FROM THIS IMPRISONMENT!"**_

Kyuubi's roar made Mito, who did not expect it, stumble slightly before she regained her halt. Calmly, she answered him, only honesty in her words, unperturbed by Kyuubi's occasional angry snarls.

 _"I am truly sorry, but I cannot release you. I wish not to use your power, for I do not seek destruction. I offer you my word and my sincerity. I will not lie to you or purposely omit something to twist the truth. Can you not sense the absence of my ill will?"_

Her last question did make Kyuubi pause. Thoughtful, but suspicious, he asked in return.

 _ **"** **Curious, indeed. I do not sense any malice from you. But how did you know I possess the ability to sense negative emotions? With this knowledge beforehand, is it not likely for you to mislead me? I have witnessed your tight control in here, of yourself. You have not once trembled in front of me. Why should I trust in the MERE WORDS**_ ** _of an individual such as YOURSELF?"_**

 _"I confess that I do not feel comfortable, as of yet, in sharing my greatest secret. Hence I cannot tell you from where I have the knowledge about your ability as well. But I am willing to listen and compromise. The only point from which I will not step aside is your release."_

 _ **"** **DESPICABLE HUMAN! I will not hear your insolence any longer! I am the mighty Nine-Tailed Fox! I will tear you to PIECES!"**_

_–V–_–V–_ Outside Mito's mindscape _–V–_–V–_

With the last shout, Mito was forcefully thrown out of her mind by Kyuubi himself. Sitting up, she was still filling her lungs with air in short, quick gasps. She bit herself on the lip to quieten her heavy panting. Along with her breathing, the pounding in her ears slowly receded as well.

 _Very surprising, indeed._

It was far from a friendly conversation, the final note reminded her of the former mindless snarls of Kyuubi, but it was something else. She counted it as progress. Besides, she did not find it likely of ever being on friendly terms with him, regardless of _any_ relation she might bear to him.

The next time she visited Kyuubi, he roared insults after insults and words of his hate towards her. She did not stay long. Yet, she tried the next day. And the next.

It went similarly to the quarter of a year before. But Mito did not lose her patience. The only conversation with Kyuubi – the existence of it alone – cemented her resolve. Because she knows now, it was possible to talk to Kyuubi. As civil as it can get with a ten-story tall chakra monstrosity.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here is the real chapter one. How was it?**

 _I tried to portray Uzumaki Mito as a good person, but still distant. I personally think she won't be able to (at least completely) win over Kurama, not even in this AU._

 _I read (somewhere) a quote of her that basically stated she only wants Kurama to stay inside her and not cause any harm._ _T_ _hat she continued with her many visits to Kurama, it's already an improvement_ _that I made_ _of her, because it was necessary for this plot_ _of mine._

 _But with that attitude of hers and her somewhat low or distant opinion of Kurama... I do prefer Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto._

 _Am I very obvious at what I'm planning? Anyone already know what this big 'secret' is?_


	3. Chapter 2: Intensive Talk and The Deal

Narrative – normal

 _Thinking –_ Italics

" _Human Talking_ " _–_ Italics within quotation marks

 _ **"**_ _ **Bijuu Talking" –**_ Bold + Italics within quotation marks

* * *

Another month and a half have passed.

The village Konohagakure no Sato was flourishing. More and more people sought refuge in these woody lands. Her husband had his hands busy with registrations and administrations. Of course, his comrades helped him, but from the start it had been Madara and Hashirama that were the leading heads in envisioning the future for this village. Now, they depended solely on Hashirama – the Hokage, their leader.

Behind the scenes, so to speak, Mito would sometimes act as her husband's sounding board, so she was the first person to know what he planned to do.

There would be a Shinobi System from so called Genin up to Jounin, requests and missions would be graded from harmless D-ranks to highly dangerous S-ranks, which were then given to the Shinobi according to their ranking.

Children would be prepared for the life of a Shinobi in the safe environment of their village, trained and taught in one building – the Academy.

Hashirama also contemplated the establishing of a Civilian Council. The number of non-Shinobi people flocking to Konoha were steadily rising. Now that the Warring States period seemed to have ended, they were content to live next to the Shinobi Clans.

It would be good to give them an audible voice, since they were already largely contributing to the village's economy. If the civilians organized by themselves the expansion of the village for future citizens, it would also lighten some of the work load from the Hokage's shoulders.

But all these thoughts and plans paled in comparison to the lively and colourful view of the village from the "Hokage monument". Hokage's prospective faces would join her husband's on this cliff, flanking one side of their home, for ever stoic but watchful.

Something about seeing it with her own eyes, all their desperate and war-weary wishes, their similarly shared inner-most ideals and hopes – because deep down everyone had longed for a peaceful future – all that, coming to life, becoming reality and manifested as Konohagakure: this was the single most experience in her life so far that took her breath completely away.

She adored her present home, this village with all its inhabitants – old and new – and she swore to herself that she would protect it with her life.

She was truly glad that she had left her home in Uzushiogakure and had come here, where she met this amazing man, had become a witness to Konoha's birth, but also had to watch the sacrifice Hashirama had to make: killing his best friend, who had been like a brother to him in anything but blood. Or so he had thought, because in the end, it had come to light that their ideals clashed strongly, resulting in the death of one Uchiha Madara.

She did not yet know how this experience would change her husband. It was inevitable that it would in some way, she only hoped that he would overcome it and be an even better man than he had already been before. But she had faith in him. For now, in order to let Hashirama's heart heal over the past betrayal of his closest friend Madara, and as long as Hashirama still needed to do so, he will continue to grief over his friend.

Mito will watch over him and not let harm befall him. That was her duty as his wife and she was determined to fulfil it to the best of her abilities.

* * *

It was in the middle of spring.

She had long ago stopped to count the exact number of her almost daily visits to Kyuubi which were just that: brief visits without talking. The giant fox would growl at her menacingly, but no words were exchanged anymore. The trip to her mindscape dwindled down to one hour only.

Then, for the second time, she was greeted by the tell-tale silence in her mind.

_–V–_–V–_ Inside Mito's mindscape _–V–_–V–_

When she came to, Kyuubi was staring at her, a frown marring his face.

Silence. And just as before, Kyuubi spoke first.

 _ **"**_ _ **Colour me impressed."**_

He stated begrudgingly, very audible to Mito's ears. Kyuubi let out a huge huff, the air making her long red hair flutter behind her.

He continued.

 _ **"**_ _ **You are very tenacious, indeed. Just like a cockroach! Still crawling back and not knowing when to give up. Do NOT think this is a peace offering. I will NEVER like you puny humans!**_

 ** _You may state what you wish of me, but I will not grant it. I am merely curious as to why you come back each day. Think it as a compensation for the boredom YOU have brought to me since the sealing._**

 ** _Watching you every day_** ** _hurrying and scurrying_** ** _about, caring for this settlement of yours – IT IS DISGUSTING!"_**

She was not bothered by his voice reverberating loudly in her mindscape, long since used to it by now.

 _"I simply wish to converse with you. As you had made clear, your opinion of us humans is very low."_

Here, Mito slightly tilted her head down and shadowed the expression on her face.

 _"I wish to know more about your being. I am curious as to why you would think so now. Has there not been a time, in which you had at least tolerated us?"_

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

 _ **"**_ _ **As if you lowly human will ever be able to understand me. I have no weakness**_ _ **es**_ _ **for you to explore! Your asking is pointless. I have never tolerated you and I certainly never will."**_

At this, Mito looked right into one of Kyuubi's red eyes, tilting her head to the side.

 _"Are you certain? Is it possible that the mighty Nine-Tailed Fox has not used his other abilities for such a long time that he has forgotten about them?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **WHAT are you saying?! What**_ _ **are**_ _ **you**_ _ **IMPLYING**_ _ **?! YOU DARE TO**_ ** _INSULT_** _ **ME?!"**_

 _"Please, calm yourself and hear me out. I did not intent to insult you, for I know that you are more than we could imagine. But as I have stated, I do believe that you have not shown the entirety of your abilities for a long time. The people such as myself have only seen you using chakra for the sole purpose of destruction."_

At her words, Kyuubi calmed down slightly, eyeing her intently now.

 _ **"**_ _ **You are strangely confident in your words. How would you know? Indeed, there are some abilities I left hidden for centuries now. I do not need them anymore. Do not criticise ME when it was that wretched Uchiha of yours that put me under Genjutsu.**_

 ** _While you have observed me – do not think I did not notice_** ** _it_** ** _in my rage – I have observed you in return. Honestly, there is nothing else to do than to watch the outside world through your eyes._** **"**

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, showing his clear irritation.

Then, he continued.

 _ **"**_ _ **And I have to seen anything out of the ordinary. So TELL me, how do you seem to know so much about me?"**_

 _"I wish to make a deal. I want honesty for honesty. Agree to have more conversations such as today with me and I will tell you eventually."_

 ** _" 'Eventually?' You are naive to think I will fall for that. You will make me wait and never tell."_**

 _"I promise I will not make you wait_ _for_ _long. If we maintain this level of civility, the more open we are with each other, the faster th_ _at_ _day will arrive._

 _There is a high possibility that the day I tell you is less than a year from now. But we have many years together, because I will not release you."_

The only reason Kyuubi did not lash out again to her last statement was her completely calm and neutral tone. He did not sense mockery from her, so he would let it pass just this one time.

Opening his maw menacingly and showing off his sharp teeth, he replied.

 _ **"**_ _ **I will agree to this mindless truce under two conditions.**_

 ** _First, under no circumstances will you ever close off this connection that allows me to watch through your eyes. As disgustingly sappy_** ** _as_** ** _your life is, it lifts my boredom slightly._**

 ** _Second, you WILL show me respect. From now on, you shall always address me as 'Kyuubi-sama'._**

 ** _No compromises on both conditions. It also means that_** ** _if circumstances_** ** _arise, in which you_** ** _speak_** ** _to your people_** ** _about me, then_** ** _you WILL_** ** _refer to me as_** ** _'Kyuubi-sama' as well."_**

 _"... Agreed."_

 _ **"**_ _ **I want to hear you vow it."**_

 _"I – Uzumaki Mito, heralded from the only and true Uzumaki Clan – solemnly vow to never break the connection that allows Kyuubi to view the world through my sight. I also vow to call Kyuubi always with 'Kyuubi-sama' unless he himself states otherwise."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmph. It is futile to think I will change that."**_

As annoyed as he was, he found his rage settle down a notch. The "truce" had given him some semblance of control in his current situation, so he did not regret agreeing to it.

_–V–_–V–_ Outside Mito's mindscape _–V–_–V–_

Mito awoke from her trance with a small smile that she allowed herself to show. This was the progress she had wanted to see from the beginning. Although she was still uncomfortable about the idea of being open with Kyuubi, she was a woman of her word. Who knows, perhaps Kyuubi might even surprise her.

She suddenly halted in her thoughts.

 _Right, I need to call Kyuubi as Kyuubi-sama now._

Still, it did not dampen her good mood. Some may think it as disgraceful, but she knew better. So she wasn't bothered by it in the least. It was just something she had to get used to yet.

Not needing fresh air and having long since outgrown her headaches, she closed her eyes again. This time, to simply sleep until morning.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Seems like this time around, at least half the chapter is only conversation…** **Hehe** **:P**


	4. Author Note

**Author Note:**

This story will be on _Hiatus_.

I am still doing my Voluntary Social Year Overseas and I lack time and (especially) inspiration.

BUT:

If anyone is interested, from now on this story is

 **a)** open for adoption (PM me :) for that) _or_

 **b)** open for a co-writing project (would be my first one, I am very curious about what kind of experience it is).


End file.
